Miyu and Fay Valentines Admissions
by general whitefur
Summary: Miyu Lynx has managed to spend every Valentine's Day alone. It isn't something she's happy about, but it isn't something she ever seems able to change. Of course that is until this Valentine's when her best friend Fay Spaniel decides to do something about her friend's near perpetual loneliness. In the end the two best friends realize exactly what they mean to each other.


A/N: So I remember the days when Miyu and Fay were actually paired together pretty often, these days though the only pairings I ever see are FoxKrystal or FoxWolf, and come on that's just boring. That being said I hesitate to call this slash because that's really not it's intent. I've always toyed with the idea that Miyu and Fay's relationship went just a little beyond friends and...well I just never wrote anything about it. However Valentine's Day seemed to me the perfect time for a little one-shot depicting exactly why the two of them are so darn inseparable. Seriously you can't have one without at least mentioning the other. Enough said though, read on and enjoy a story about two wonderful characters who aren't even foxes, much less heroes or blue vixens!

Fay and Miyu, Valentines Admissions

_Ding-Ding-Ding! Ding-Ding-Ding!_

"I'm coming I'm coming! I really need that bell fixed." Miyu Lynx growled as she hastily threw on a robe, just her luck that someone would start very insistently ringing her doorbell just after a shower. "Better not be someone selling chocolates or I swear..." Miyu opened the door and prepared to slam it in the face of another door to door chocolate salesman when she stopped short, "Fay?"

Fay Spaniel, her best friend and ever bubbly companion smiled and thrust a heart shaped box at her. "Hi Miyu. Chocolates."

Miyu took the box and looked for a price tag, "You aren't selling them right?"  
Fay looked at her quizzically, Miyu couldn't help but wonder at how cute she looked like that. "No. Why?"

Miyu sighed, "Because I've been turning away chocolate salesman for the better part of the day. Come in."

Fay walked, no it would be more accurate to say bounced, in and said, "Oh well that's because you're not in a canine heavy area."

Miyu shut the door to her apartment and said, "They make canine safe chocolate you know."  
Fay nodded, "True, that box is a testament. Still though it's considered slightly bad manners to push chocolate on canines, stigma I suppose. Were you showering?"  
Miyu set the box of chocolates on the her living room couch, "Did the robe tip you off?"  
Fay smiled, "And the scent of shampoo and conditioner. Did you have _company_ in the shower?"  
Miyu rolled her eyes, "When was the last time I had company in a shower?" Fay seemed to be thinking about it so Miyu simply added, "No, I'm by myself...again."

"I'm here."

"You don't count."  
Miyu could have sworn for a moment Fay actually looked hurt at the comment, however the spaniel recovered almost instantly and said, "Well we could always go out and find someone who counts."

Miyu began walking towards her bedroom, somehow she thought it might be best to put some clothes on since Fay would likely be there for awhile. "I'm not going searching for lonely hearts in a bar with Katt."

"It might do you good!" Miyu heard Fay call after her.

Miyu shook her head and mumbled grumpily to herself. She couldn't be quite like Katt, certainly a big strapping male wouldn't have been a bad thing today, a lion perhaps, with a thick long mane, big strong arms...Miyu slipped out of her robe and opened her dresser doing her best to banish thoughts of lions from her mind. She growled as images of bulky tigers suddenly came to mind, then pretty vixens.

"See you're thinking about it now." Miyu jumped and her fur fuzzed at the sound of Fay's voice.

"Damn it Fay! At least let me get some proper clothes on!" Miyu felt herself blushing, Fay had never had boundaries with other girls, though Miyu knew the spaniel wouldn't have dared to peek in on a male of any species.

"Sorry, I'll wait in the living room."

"Thank you." Miyu sighed. As she finished dressing her ears perked up at the sound of music coming from the other room. "Ben Goodworth, Swing Swing Swing, she knows me too well." Miyu said to herself as the sounds of a trumpets, trombones and drums began to permeate the air.

When Miyu stepped out into the living room she expected to see Fay sitting on the couch, maybe humming along to the tune, tapping her foot. What she did not expect however was to be immediately swept into the smaller spaniel's arms and twirled in circles, the white furred canine giggling happily at the look of shock on her lynx friend's face. "Fay!"  
"Just dance Miyu."

Miyu let out a mental sigh, there went all her plans for spending the day in a melancholy fit of the blues, Fay Spaniel was here, and that meant that bad moods were very nicely asked to take a hike before getting a boot up the ass. Smiling Miyu swung her friend around, dipped her briefly and said, "Fine, I lead though."

Receiving no complaints Miyu led Fay around in twirling circles, threw her into the air, caught her, and then started to improvise. And despite all her best efforts Miyu found herself having fun, sure she was tossing a petite female canine in the air in her living room instead of having the same thing done to her by some big panther in a dance hall, but Miyu realized that it was an infinitely better way to spend Valentine's Day than her original plan. She also found herself losing track of time, she could hear the music changing, even the album switch, but she wasn't really paying attention, she found herself much more concerned with the feeling of the other girl's hands on her hips, the feeling of heat coming off of both their bodies as they danced, and that cute red bow that for some reason Miyu only just found herself noticing.

"It's a slow song Miyu, do you want to stop?" Fay asked.

Miyu smiled at her friend as both of them blushed at the idea of slow dancing to a romantic song together. "No, come on."

Miyu felt her breath hitch just the tiniest bit at the feeling of Fay's body pressing gently against hers. She had never really noticed the feeling before, but then she and Fay never really got this close, and certainly not on a day when Miyu felt as lonely as she always did on Valentine's Day. _Just focus Miyu, circles, lead her in some circles or something, just don't react too strongly to this._ Miyu did just that, gently leading the smaller spaniel in slow swaying circles in the living room, trying not to think about the feeling of Fay's breath ruffling the fur on her shoulder. _Oh god._ It was getting harder and harder for Miyu not to react very...affectionately towards her best friend, especially when she noticed the spaniel's gently wagging tail, Fay never wagged gently except when she was feeling content instead of bubbly and happy. _I wonder..._ Then the song ended and Miyu stepped back a bit.

Fay smiled at her, but not her usual big smile, just a little almost sheepish curve of her muzzle, "I uh...I liked that."

"Yeah." Miyu said, feeling her ears flushing, "I did too. Look Fay..." The spaniel looked at her expectantly, suddenly Miyu realized she really didn't know what to say to her friend, she didn't want to act entirely on impulse, that would be against everything inside of Miyu, but still. "You want to I don't know watch a movie? I have popcorn, and chocolate thanks to you."

Miyu tried not to let her heart melt when she saw Fay's brief look of disappointment, she knew what her friend had wanted to hear, and that probably wasn't it. _The night is young though. _True to form however Fay's disappointment evaporated almost the moment it appeared and she smiled, "Sure, a romance movie?"

The lynx smiled at her friend, "I'm sure I have one or two, why don't you go ahead and find one and I'll make us some popcorn." With that Miyu walked over to the kitchen, trusting that Fay would find an actual romance movie and not one of the movies Miyu kept for her more extreme bouts of loneliness. _Oh that would be embarrassing. _Despite the fact that she knew she would be humiliated she couldn't help but smirk a bit as she thought about the idea of watching dirty movies. _Stop it, find some popcorn. _

Opening up the cupboard she scrounged around looking for the bags of salty buttery goodness she knew she had somewhere inside. "Where are...aha!" Pulling out a bag of popcorn Miyu smiled victoriously before putting it in the microwave. She waited for the sounds of radiation induced gunfire erupting from the bag to stop before pulling it out, unsealing it and pouring it into a large glass bowl. Taking the bowl in hand she headed back out into the living room. "Find any...Oh no." Miyu stopped short and nearly died at the sight of Fay Spaniel grinning wickedly and holding up to movie cases. "I really was hoping you wouldn't find them."  
Fay just giggled, "_Naughty Girls II_? _Feline Domination IV_? Miyu I had no idea."  
Miyu walked in front of the couch and put the popcorn and chocolates down on the coffee table. "Please just put them away, I got them...months ago."

Fay giggled again, "Are you sure? I'm no prude you know."  
"We're not watching them Fay." Miyu said firmly.

Fay shrugged and put the back without another word for which Miyu was very thankful. Then the spaniel showed her another movie case, "I did pick out an actual movie, just a normal chick flick. Though honestly I was more surprised to find a chick flick in your living room than naughty movies."  
Miyu sighed, "You and me both. Let's watch it."  
While Fay started the movie Miyu decided to turn off the lights, it couldn't hurt, and it would probably make it harder to see any blushing from the two of them. Sitting down with her friend Miyu put an arm around her as the canine immediately snuggled up to her holding the bowl of popcorn and munching on it happily.

The movie itself was far from the most interesting that Miyu had, just a typical romance with an impossibly beautiful girl and a way too handsome male hearthrob. The two met in the most impossibly romantic of circumstances, they went on an overly romantic date that went off without a hitch, and things eventually progressed from there. The guy had just divorced his cruel and unloving wife, and the girl had never been in a serious relationship. There were the obligatory moments of doubt when everything seemed about to fall through, this time the guy cheated with his ex-wife, the girl forgave him, mistake number one in Miyu's opinion... "Miyu?"

Miyu looked noticed Fay looking at her, "What?"  
"This is the worst move I've ever seen."

Miyu laughed, "It is pretty terrible. But what else..." She didn't finish her sentence, before she could even figure what was going on she felt Fay kissing her. Miyu could feel the two halves of her warring with each other, one wanted to give in and be with her best friend just this once for Valentine's Day, the other screamed at her that there might not be anything wrong with it but that if it didn't work she would probably lose Fay. Just as she felt herself about to give in though Miyu managed to gently push the other girl away from her. "Fay..."

Fay seemed to be blushing uncontrollably, it was so bad that Miyu could see it clearly even with just the light of television, "Oh Miyu, uh, I'm sorry I don't know what...I'm sorry."

"It's all right but..."

Fay nodded, "Yeah, you don't feel that way."

Miyu saw the look of utter embarrassment on the spaniel's face, it tore at her a bit since she knew that really she did love Fay quite a bit, even in that way. "It's not that."

"Then what?" Fay asked.

Sighing Miyu gathered her courage and answered, "It's just, as corny as it may sound I think I love you a little too much to want to be with you that way."

"What do you mean?"

Fay looked honestly confused, Miyu knew she would have been too in her position. It wasn't every day that being romantically rejected led to an admission of love by the person who rejected you. Miyu wasn't lying though, Fay meant the world to her, which meant that this couldn't happen no matter what. "Fay, we've been through a lot together, so much so that I really wish we could be together but...But I just know it won't work."

"Why not?" Fay asked quietly.

"Because Fay, I know you well enough to say that this isn't what you really want. We both know how you feel about Bill."

Fay sighed and seemed to shrink a bit, "Why should it matter? He doesn't feel the same way, who says that'll ever change?"  
Taking her friends hands Miyu said, "But you want it to. I know you do."

"I guess." Fay answered.

"All right, then it's just a waiting game. And neither of us would want to be a pass time for the other." The words felt harsh even to Miyu, it made it sound like Fay would ever do something to hurt her friend which the lynx knew to be utterly beyond the spaniel's capability. Still Miyu couldn't think of any gentler way to say it.

Fay took a deep, slightly shuddering, breath and then said, "I wouldn't try and hurt you."

"I know." Miyu replied gently. "You see though don't you? If anything ever changed with Bill that's what would have happened."

Fay nodded, "Yeah." The spaniel sat silent for a moment before saying, "Look it may sound silly but..." She looked at Miyu, "Sisters?"

Miyu felt a smile come to her lips then, "Yeah, sisters. I always wanted a sibling, and I can't think of a better one."

Flinging her arms around the lynx Fay said, "Oh Miyu, thanks sis."  
Miyu laughed, "No problem, now why don't we find a better movie, maybe something without a ton of romance?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Miyu squeezed her new sister in bond if not blood, she could tell the spaniel was on the verge of sobbing in relief that the two hadn't just ruined everything for each other. When they separated Miyu said, "Happy Valentine's Day Fay. And from this point on you and I are going to make sure Bill Grey falls in love with you, OK?"

Fay managed to regain some of her normal happiness and smiled, "He better watch out then. Happy Valentine's Day Miyu. Now, let's find something Sci-fi, I can't think of anything less romantic."

Miyu laughed, "Sure thing. I've got a lot of that."

Once they agreed on a movie Miyu and Fay spent the rest of the night cuddling as friends before falling asleep, stomachs full of popcorn and chocolate, hearts full of sisterly love.


End file.
